


Это всего лишь сон

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Goretober, Goretober 2018, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Goretober 2018. Тема дня - Перерезанная глотка





	Это всего лишь сон

**Author's Note:**

> OOC  
> АУ по отношению к 3-му сезону

Сон как явь, сон-кошмар. Зацикленный, будто призванный вытянуть все силы, перекрыть кислород, он медленно топит в себе, не отпускает. Снова и снова, провалившись в его бездонную кроличью нору, Барри открывает глаза и видит перед собой треклятую Инфантино-стрит, Савитара и насмерть перепуганную Айрис.

— Из-за тебя я целую вечность проторчал в аду Спидфорса! — лязгает намеренно искаженным голосом Савитар. — Добро пожаловать в твой!

— Нет, не делай этого! — из раза в раз кричит Барри. — Не делай этого!

Хочет сдвинуться с места, подбежать, забрать Айрис, вырвать из его цепкой хватки. Но не может. 

— Теперь, наконец, я от тебя освобожусь.

Проклятый шрамированный ублюдок.

— Барри… — жалобно зовет его Айрис.

— Я тебя умоляю, просто… — не слышит ее Барри, тянет время, отвлекая Савитара. Упрашивая не совершать самую страшную ошибку в их жизни. 

— Барри…

— Ты проиграл, Барри, — ставит точку Савитар. Но не отклоняется, не отводит руку, чтобы нанести удар. 

Он не пробивает грудь Айрис. Показательно. Подло. Со спины. Вместо этого он без замаха, в почти полулюбовном объятии проводит ей по горлу своими пальцами-когтями. Взрезает ее нежную и мягкую кожу. Вскрывает так быстро, что она не успевает даже вскрикнуть. 

— Не-ет! — в момент срывается с места Барри. Но как только оказывается рядом, Савитар пропадает, а на руки Барри падает дергающаяся в судорогах Айрис.

Она хрипит, ее взгляд мечется в предсмертной агонии. Сведенные пальцы ломко скребут по костюму Флэша, стремясь ухватиться. Нащупать шанс на спасение. Айрис понимает, что пути назад нет, но до последнего мгновения надеется выжить.

Из глубоких, словно оставленных диким животным, ран толчками выходит кровь. Даже когда голова Айрис бессильно запрокидывается назад, еще больше раскрывая раны. Кровь не пенится. Не выплескивается с брызгами. Она тягуче растекается, заливая шею Айрис, склеивая волосы, впитываясь в отвороты ее легкого пальто.

— Нет! — воет Барри, закрывая глаза и склоняясь над теплой, такой родной и близкой Айрис. Прижимаясь лбом к ее груди. Пачкая лицо в ее крови. — Нет! Нет! Нет! — выкрикивает он, ощущая, как горячие слезы струятся по щекам.

Но сильные руки, как всегда, выдергивают его из этой страшной и жуткой иллюзии в реальный мир. Крепко прижимают к горячей груди. А уверенно-спокойный голос выдыхает:

— Проснись, Скарлет. Это всего лишь сон.

Барри вздрагивает и, широко распахнув глаза, оглядывает освещенную светом ночника спальню. Их с Леном спальню в обычном доме на втором этаже, куда они переехали больше года назад. Лена, сонно моргающего, но при этом ни капли не раздраженного.

— Снова тот сон, — стонет Барри, закрывает глаза и мотает головой. — Инфантино-стрит. Айрис и Савитар. Когда уже та история меня отпустит? Все же живы, никто никого не убивал, никакой реликт не был создан! — Глубоко вздохнув, обнимает Лена и утыкается ему в плечо. — Я устал будить тебя среди ночи своими криками. Как ты еще меня терпишь?

Лен обнимает его в ответ, набрасывая на плечи теплое одеяло, сильнее прижимает к себе, не давая отстраниться, уйти в себя, чтобы переживать кошмары в одиночку.

— В болезни и здравии, помнишь, Барри? В болезни и здравии.


End file.
